Tangled Up (Tour)
The Tangled Up Tour is the fourth tour by the British girl band, Girls Aloud. Girls Aloud performed twenty-four shows at arenas across the United Kingdom and Ireland, making this tour their third to reach arenas. The tour commenced in Belfast on 3 May 2008 and concluded in Birmingham on 4 June. Background and development The first dates were announced by various news sources towards the end of November 2007. Pre-sale tickets were offered on Girls Aloud's official website on 22 November 2007. In March 2008, Girls Aloud signed a deal to front an ad campaign for a new low-calorie KitKat bar called "Senses". The chocolate bar manufacturer also sponsored the tour. These chocolate bar were handed out for free at the arenas. The announcement of the tour helped to stop rumours that the band were splitting up. The stories surfaced after Nadine Coyle pulled out of a reality television show for the second time. It was widely reported in April 2008 that Cheryl Cole was working on solo material with producer T2. These accusations were quickly denied, with Cole saying that she "had been in tour rehearsals every day." The band put a further stop to these rumours at their London show, by announcing that they would be recording a new album. The show reportedly cost an estimated £3 million to stage, with £250,000 worth of pyrotechnics. It is estimated that Girls Aloud went through "15 tubes of mascara, 145 sets of fake eyelashes, 50 cans of hairspray, 250 fake nails, 150 pairs of fishnets" during their 34-date tour. Girls Aloud called the show their most "extravagant and rewarding" yet. Sarah Harding said that "over the years it gets bigger and more elaborate." The stage outfits were designed by Welsh designer Julien MacDonald, London-based Norwegian designer Kristian Aadnevik, and Liza Bruce. MacDonald designed "a set of crystal beaded numbers drenched in his signature sparkle" and "a collection of sci-fi inspired bodysuits." Kimberley Walsh told press that the band was "really excited about the tour" and had "loads of things planned." Luigi Masi, Billiam and The Saturdays provided support for Girls Aloud on the tour. Girls Aloud played a number of festivals and open air concerts over the summer. They were scheduled to perform at the Beamish Summer Festival, held at Beamish Hall in August as part of a two-day event organised by Hope 4 Kidz. However, due to weather problems, the concert was cancelled. Girls Aloud also played at Pop in the Park and 2008's V Festival.They previously performed at V Festival in 2006 with a shortened set of their Chemistry Tour. Concert Synopsis For the opening of the Tangled Up Tour, the band members were suspended from the ceiling wearing black cloaks. The video screen shows Cheryl Cole singing the vocodered intro to "Sexy! No No No…". Girls Aloud reached the stage as the song became more uptempo, removing their cloaks and revealing sci-fi inspired bodysuits. They then perform Tangled Up album track "Girl Overboard". During "Sound of the Underground", Girls Aloud use "semi-naked male dancers as both props and furniture. The first section of the show is finished by "Close to Love," another album track. For the second section of the show, Girls Aloud wear black cabaret numbers. They perform "Can't Speak French", followed by "Love Machine". Album track "Black Jacks" is "performed on a rotating stage complete with a hugely energetic dance routine from both the girls and their dancers" and features a "snappy monochrome stage design." "Biology" is "slowed down slightly" and "interrupted" with a jazz interlude. During their ballad section, Girls Aloud perform "Whole Lotta History" and "I'll Stand by You". They also perform a stripped-down cover of Robyn's "With Every Heartbeat". They originally performed the song for BBC Radio 1's Live Lounge, a recording of which is available on the "Can't Speak French" single. They wore dresses designed by Kristian Aadnevik which mixed "kaleidoscopic colours, leather and chiffon." Following a brief video introduction, Girls Aloud perform "Fling" in gold sequined mini-dresses. The group also perform a cover of Salt-n-Pepa's "Push It". They then perform a medley of "Wake Me Up" and "Walk This Way". Additionally, Cheryl Cole sang a "quick incerpt" of Kelis' "Trick Me" at the end of "Control of the Knife", noted by critics as a "tabloid-friendly decision." The set ends with "Call the Shots" and "Jump". For the encore of "Something Kinda Ooooh", Girls Aloud wear high-cut Liza Bruce day-glo coloured leotards and nude fishnets amidst pyrotechnics. 'Opening Acts' *The Saturdays *Billiam *Luigi Masi *Stevie Hoang *Jessie J 'Setlist' #"Sexy! No No No..." (with video introduction) #"Girl Overboard" #"Sound of the Underground" #"Close to Love" #"Can't Speak French" #"Love Machine" #"Black Jacks" #"Biology" #"Whole Lotta History" #"With Every Heartbeat" (Robyn cover) #"I'll Stand By You" #"Fling" (with video introduction) #"Push It" #"Wake Me Up" (in a medley with the next song "Walk This Way") #"Walk This Way" (in a medley with the pervious song "Wake Me Up") #"Control of the Knife" (contains excerpts of "Trick Me") #"Call The Shots" #"Jump" #"Something Kinda Ooooh" Category:Tours